In the automotive field, especially when high currents are to be transmitted, connectors are used, which have contact chambers into which suitable contact connector elements can be inserted, which are locked in the housing by means of a primary and a secondary locking members. For example, a primary locking can be achieved via latching arms of the contact connector elements, which latch behind protrusions in the contact chamber. In addition, the connector has a secondary locking member that holds the contact connector element in the housing if the primary locking member disengages.
For example, DE 10 2012 013 657 A1 discloses a connector with a housing in which a contact connector element is interlocked with a primary and a secondary locking members. The secondary locking member is inserted into the housing from a side, e.g., essentially perpendicularly to a connecting direction of the connector, to prevent a movement of the contact connector elements in the connecting direction. Corresponding housings are usually produced using a synthetic material by means of an injection molding process, with a lateral insert in the mould keeping a channel free during the injection molding for the insertion of the secondary locking member. To prevent moisture from entering into the connector, the channel is generally sealed after the injection molding. This requires a rather high effort for the production of a connector of this kind.